Un feliz día blanco
by KillaCAD
Summary: Chocolates, chocolates, regalos no deseados y los que si lo son, Heero y Duo además. YAOI.
1. Comencemos por el final

**Autora: **Anoded. Abelista. RsDh. (xD yo)

**Título: **A happy White Day. _Un feliz día blanco._

**Pareja: **Heero-Duo. **YAOI **–Si no te gusta, no leas, evítate los absurdos, que no me interesan-

**En calidad: **Esto, damas y caballeros es un **AU **_(Alterne Universe) _**–UA **_(Universo alterno)_, cortito, dulce, estúpido, cómico y lleno de todo mi cariño para quiénes compartan mi obsesión por el Heero-Duo.

**Dedicado a: **¡Todas las personas que leen amablemente _Insólita Predilección_¡Especialmente a quiénes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review al término de cada capítulo¡Y a mi **wami-chan** que siempre, **_siempre _**lee lo que escribo, así esté horrible! Este one-shot debió ser publicado el 14 de Febrero, pero debido a motivos fuera de mi voluntad, lo publico hoy, esperando que nadie me patee por desubicada (xD), y que me dejen review :3, ahora sí, los dejo leer.

**Advertencia: _ODIO_** a **B**allena, Re**ll**ena, Rele**l**a o como prefieran llamarla, si desean verla en un protagónico adecuado, interesante o adorable, se equivocaron de fanfic. Este la muestra cómo lo que es, una engreída niña de sociedad. Si leen, bajo su responsabilidad. Y no, no me disculpo con las fans, soy honesta en ese sentido :)

**LEAN ANOTACIONES AL PRINCIPIO Y FINAL :)**

**A happy White Day**

**Parte Única:**

_**Comencemos por el final.**_

**-Escrito Primero-**

**T**ratar de mantener un secreto, _como _secreto, cuando involucraba a una de las personas más populares en una escuela. Era inútil. Imposible. _Una verdadera pérdida de tiempo_.

Duo supo pronto, que tratar de luchar contra las miraditas maliciosas que recibía en los pasillos era agotador y absurdo, entonces, decidía mejor lanzar una sonrisa socarrona, fresca y agradable, sabiendo perfectamente que esa acción le acarrearía más complicaciones. Pero no le importaba.

Se encontraba especialmente mortificado y aburrido de la importancia que todos le daban a un chisme, un malentendido más bien. Un problema que involucraba para su mala suerte a Relena Darlian y _Heero Yuy_.

Cómo si no fuera suficiente escuchar cada día en su salón de clase los suspiros emocionados que daban todas las chicas cada vez que los veían pasar. _Jáh_, porque no era secreto para nadie, que esos dos eran pareja.

_Tal para cual._

Duo estaba cansado de escuchar, desde aquel fatídico 14 de Febrero, los comentarios sarcásticos de sus compañeros clase. Llenos de ironía, burla, risa. Comentarios estúpidos, que sin embargo, por el tiempo que llevaba escuchándolos, _realmente_, le fastidiaba.

"_Hey Maxwell, ahí viene tu amorcito."_

"_Acéptalo, no se hubieran visto bien juntos."_

"_Relena jamás te hubiera aceptado."_

Eso era **exactamente** lo que le fastidiaba.

Que todos creyeran que se sentía mal por algo que había pasado _hace mucho tiempo_, no llegaba a interesarlo, porque finalmente, Duo no se sentía mal por eso. Que todos vinieran a fastidiarlo con comentarios burlones¿Podría eso afectarlo?, para nada, especialmente porque Duo tenía algo que los demás no, personalidad. Que ABSOLUTAMENTE toda la población estudiantil (incluyendo a sus amigos) pensara que a él, Duo Maxwell le gustaba la desabrida de Relena Darlian, era inaceptable.

_Inconcebible, irritante, estúpido y absurdo._

Porque la persona por la que Duo suspiraba, estaba muy lejos de ser la rubia _soy-la-dueña-del-mundo _Darlian.

A Duo le gustaba Heero Yuy, y lo odiaba especialmente por eso.

_**Comencemos por el final.**_

**-Escrito Primero-**

**Lo que sucedió ese fatídico 14 de Febrero**

**(Y porque Duo Maxwell se vió involucrado con Relena Darlian)**

Duo tenía una pequeña hermana menor, enérgica, sonriente y extremadamente diestra en el arte de manipularlo. Hilde, podría decirse, se había encargado de ser una persona mucho más que importante, y lograr que Duo hiciese exactamente lo que ella quería.

Por eso, cuando _rojo y rosado _en su esplendor, el miércoles 14 de febrero de aquel año dio a notar su magnifica existencia con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaron por su habitación, una entusiasta y enamorada Hilde estaba saltando salvajemente sobre su cama, obligándolo a despertarse a las seis de la mañana.

_Mocosa y el maldito San Valentín._

Duo olfateó el chocolate blanco en el ambiente y se hizo el firme propósito de no acceder a ningún ruego, lágrima, amenaza de muerte o cualquier arte oscura que su _adorable _hermanita menor usara en su contra.

Pero.

Hilde, de quince años de edad, que había pasado toda su vida estudiando al raro espécimen que era su hermano, sabía exactamente que necesitaba _convencer _al castaño de aceptar la misión que amablemente iba a encargarle.

Una maravillosa figura de acción apretada fuertemente en sus manos, y Duo ya preguntaba solícito que necesitaba hacer para que le fuera devuelta.

_Nadie se metía con Deathscythe._

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Duo bostezó cansado mientras veía agrandarse en el horizonte la figura grandiosa del caro colegio al que asistía. Aburrido y malhumorado se fijó en que no había nadie a la vista, y es que sino se equivocaba, debían ser _recién _las siete de la mañana, y el alumnado debería estar llegando alrededor de las ocho.

No era cómo sino lo hubiese esperado, se estaba convirtiendo en rutina además, desde que Hilde con unos jóvenes doce años le había obligado a ser el mensajero oficial de los distintos tipos de chocolate que la muchacha se encargaba de preparar cada San Valentín para el frío Heero Yuy.

No era para secreto de nadie, que el _heredero de una supercorporación _Yuy era poseedor de un encanto sutil y reservado que hacía que su porcentaje de admiradoras aumentara considerablemente cada año.

Quizás su pose arrogante, la mirada altanera, la _casi _sonrisa burlona, el caminar airado, la solemnidad de su aura o la seriedad de su rostro hacían que Duo realmente, _realmente_ no lo soportara.

Que lo odiara.

Que le irritara su presencia.

Que le dieran ganas de gritarle: Idiota, cada vez que lo veía.

_Que quisiera besarlo con todas sus fuerzas._

Y es que, aunque quisiera negarlo (Y de verdad que quería), el insoportable Heero hacía que se sintiera inexplicablemente avergonzado en su presencia, que quisiera sonreír y hacerlo sonreír, que se comportara de manera absurdamente indiferente.

Pero Duo ya se había resignado a no obtener más que peleas del Yuy.

_Oh, por supuesto que si._

Maxwell y Yuy habían sido amigos alguna vez, en algún momento lejano, casi difuso de la escuela primaria, cuando Heero ahuyentaba a cualquier _mocoso _que se atreviera a burlarse del cabello largo de Duo. Y había sido una época bastante alegre, entretenida y llena de percances divertidos, todo hasta que Relena Darlian, refinada señorita, había sido nombrada la prometida a futuro de Heero Yuy.

Y Duo ya no tenía a nadie de mirada fría y azul para defenderlo, no lo necesitaba, pero el hecho de no poder compartir nunca más con el muchacho de _nombre gracioso_ hacía que un vacío punzante se sintiera incómodo en su corazón.

Pero el tiempo, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei habían hecho que _olvidara_, en algún sentido, lo confortante que era tener al siempre callado Yuy acompañándolo a casa por las tardes.

Suspiró melancólico mientras recordaba. Dejó su bicicleta aparcada en un puesto, y animándose a caminar cogió cuidadoso el paquete azul en sus manos, se había negado rotundamente a llevar chocolate con envoltura chillona.

Alzó una ceja, divertido al ver cómo sonrojadas y excitadas muchachas algo más atrevidas que su hermana sacaban enormes corazones de chocolate y pretendían lucir misteriosas mientras buscaban el casillero de la persona deseada.

En cierta manera, el fabuloso San Valentín lograba fastidiarlo, debido a que tenía que llevar una pequeña cantidad de chocolate amorosamente preparada por su hermana cada año, siempre era testigo silencioso de la cantidad de chicas que intentaban hacer notar su paquete por encima del resto que se apilaba en el casillero del _Oh-por-Dios-que-atractivo _Yuy.

Quizá lo que a Duo le fastidiaba era el exceso de atención que todos parecían ponerle a Heero, eso y el escalofriantemente grande y _envuelto en papel rojo chillón _corazón de chocolate suizo _máscostosodelmundo_, _sutilmente _regalado por la _tímida _heredera Darlian.

Hacía que todos los demás se viesen marchitos y descoloridos. Pero a Duo no le importaba, porque finalmente, si Heero era aún prometido de esa rubia engreída, es que el Yuy era un verdadero idiota.

_Y ahora estaba celoso._

Distraído, Duo se vio ligeramente alarmado, cuando un enorme grupo de féminas de apelmazaba en la puerta del colegio e intentaban infructuosamente abrirse paso hasta el casillero de Heero.

Ahora tenía problemas, eran apenas las 7:15 a.m. y la privacidad que el hubiese deseado, para entregar el azul paquetito había sido cruelmente destruida.

Ideando un plan infalible a la velocidad de la luz, Duo ni se fijó en la entrada triunfal que Relena _soy-más-rubia-que-Britney _Darlian hacía en ese momento, ignorando el turno de las demás mortales que esperaban declarar su amor de forma anónima.

Duo mientras tanto se encontraba en un gran problema, porque en primer lugar: _Era San Valentín _(Dúh!), _él era un chico _(Dúh!), _no había ideado un plan a la velocidad de la luz_ (Dúh!), _estaba rodeado de fans de Heero Yuy _(dúh!), _Y Relena se estaba acercando peligrosamente… _(Dúh!?)

Entró en pánico, parado en medio del pasillo y con delicioso chocolate en las manos.

-Maxwell, se puede saber¡¿Qué demonios haces delante de mi casillero?! –

_Mierda._

Relena nunca le había tenido mucho cariño, con todo eso de ser el mejor amigo de Heero y de acaparar su atención casi las veinticuatro horas que suponía un día, la rubia no se sentía especialmente _cercana _a Duo. Mucho menos desde que se había corrido el rumor de que Heero y Duo habían sido pareja hasta que ella apareció.

Duo se sintió terriblemente estafado, especialmente porque ni una pequeña parte de su cuerpo estaba interesado en la rubia, y ahora al parecer todo el mundo creía lo contrario. Debió prever, que siendo Relena cómo era, la engreída muchacha se habría encargado que tanto su casillero cómo el de Heero estuvieran juntos _para toda la eternidad._

_¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_

-¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- dijeron todas las chicas en coro.

El chillido insoportable condenó para siempre su vida en secundaria de ahora en adelante. Pero lo peor no fue eso, sino lo que vino después.

Con el seño fruncido, los ojos llenos de molesta furia, las manos apretadas y los labios vueltos en una línea de amargura. La frialdad en persona hizo acto de presencia en el humilde pasillo donde media comunidad femenina contenía el aliento ante la figura de tan sexy y respetado personaje.

Heero, poseedor de los ojos azules más impresionantes de quizás este y otros mucho universos envió una mirada acusadora a un _increíble y misteriosamente _callado Duo.

-¿Esos chocolates son tuyos? – preguntó, una nota de leve irritación en su voz.

Relena sonrió engreída.

-¿No? – dijo inseguro.

Duo soltó un quejido adolorido. Heero lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por los hombros, en casi medio segundo había hecho nada la distancia, acercó su rostro al del trenzado y preguntó suavemente.

-¿Son tuyos? –

Maxwell ya no sabía que pensar, esa furia fría contenía en la pregunta le convulsionó en un montón de sentimientos que no entendía. En primer lugar, esos chocolates no era suyos, sino de Hilde. Luego, él de ninguna manera quería que todos creyeran que le estaba dejando chocolates a Darlian. Por último¿Heero amaba tanto a Relena cómo para ponerse celoso por todo ese malentendido?

Sintiendo una punzada de insoportables celos, se decidió a decir una mentira. No iba a dejar que Heero, tan enamorado de su ingenua novia se riera del regalo de Hilde, si es que lo llegaba a saber.

Alzó la barbilla indignado, le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza se soltó del agarre del salvaje Heero.

-¿Y qué, si son míos? –

Todos los allí presentes lanzaron miradas escandalizadas al castaño, cubriéndose la boca o soltando sus paquetes, muy poco duro el silencio tenso, casi inmediatamente todos estaban susurrando impertinentemente sobre los acontecimientos.

_¡Extra¡Extra¡Duo Maxwell le quiere quitar la novia a Heero Yuy!_

Heero le sonrió en una mueca sarcástica, su rostro volviéndose en una máscara de indiferente burla, sus ojos brillando de profunda decepción. Tomó a una satisfecha Relena de la muñeca y murmuró tranquilamente.

-Vámonos Relena – volteó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando de reojo a un _también _enfadado Duo – No te acerques –

Pronto, justo después de que Heero hubiese abandonado el lugar con una rubia sonriente, la multitud atropelló a Duo con un montón de preguntas sin sentido, que _casi _tenían cierta nota amarillista en su saber.

_¿Te gusta Relena, Duo?_

_¿Vas a pelear por ella con Heero-sempai?_

_¿Preparaste esos chocolates tú mismo?_

_¿Por qué no le gritaste a Yuy-sama que amabas a Relena con todo tu corazón?_

Duo las miró incrédulo, haciéndose paso entre las mujeres logró salir del asfixiante lugar y escapar hasta su salón de clase. Deprimido y molesto soportó toda la avalancha de preguntas que luego le hicieran sus preocupados mejores amigos.

¡Estúpido San Valentín!

_**Comencemos por el final.**_

**-Escrito Primero-**

**Luego de los increíbles acontecimientos del Día de San Valentín**

**(Y de porque Duo sonríe tan cínicamente)**

Después de todo aquel absurdo acontecimiento, y luego de las apresuradas disculpas de Hilde que no tenía la culpa de nada, todo había comenzado a ponerse pesado.

Ahora, Relena en su rubia ingenuidad había ido diciendo a diestra y siniestra que Heero había defendido su honor de un más que desesperado Duo Maxwell que había pretendido robar su amor de la manera más vil posible, todo esto debidamente sazonado con una pelea ficticia y el beso más largo del mundo.

_Claro._

Mientras, un indiferente Heero Yuy se encargaba de congelar con la mirada al cualquier miserable estudiante que se atreviera a mencionar el tema en su presencia. Por lo cual, casi nadie se atrevía a preguntarle _su versión _de los hechos.

En cuanto a Duo, pues todo el mundo ni siquiera parecía escucharlo cuando repetía incansablemente: _NO me gusta Relena. NO me peleé con Heero. NO voy a tomarme fotos con nadie. _Así que, harto de todo el asunto, prefería, como hace unos momentos sonreír tranquilamente a los comentarios mal intencionados de sus compañeros, que no parecían estar, en absoluto, cansados del chisme.

Iba tan distraído por los pasillos del colegio que ni siquiera notó que una sombra intimidante lo venía siguiendo desde hacía algunos momentos. Pronto, una mano _misteriosamente _fuerte lo jaló de la camisa del uniforme del colegio.

Un sonoro: _¡AUCH! _Y se encontró pegado a una fría pared, culpable del probable moretón que adornaría buena parte de su piel. Estaba todavía viendo si se había hecho algún daño, cuando el atacante en cuestión lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a _golpearse _de nuevo con la pared.

-¡Idiota! – gritó adolorido, cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

Dominante en más de un sentido, labios especialmente furiosos se presionaban contra los suyos. Era extraño, diferente, irreconocible, inigualable y delicioso. Fuerte y sensual, moviéndose al propósito, mordiendo ligeramente, liberando completamente sus sentidos, obligándolo a reprimir un gemido sofocado.

Alzó sus brazos temblorosos, dejándolos descansar sobre el pecho de la persona que lo tenía fuertemente sujeto de los hombros.

Abrió los labios sonrojados, dejó que una lengua extraña se encargara de explorar su boca, llenando su cuerpo de sensaciones, calidez, suavidad, sutileza, _amor, _quizás en más de un sentido.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire cuando se separaron. Sus ojos abriéndose, buscando desesperadamente saber quién lo había estado besando.

-¡¿Heero?!-

Pero no pudo decir nada más, el ojiazul hizo nuevamente nada la distancia, presionó sus cuerpos en una caricia sensual, deslizó una mano hacia la nuca de Duo y acercó violentamente sus labios.

Esta vez se preocupó de probar los labios del trenzado en una caricia menos salvaje, preocupándose de lamer y guardar para siempre en su memoria el sabor dulce de la boca ajena. De guardar, cómo si le perteneciera, la suavidad caliente y deliciosa que parecía ser única y original.

_Placentero._

Absurdamente celoso, Heero envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo del castaño, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Duo, aspirando la fragancia sencilla y perfecta. Preocupado de no separarse de la persona que él más amaba en el mundo.

Sonriente en su refugio, Heero se sintió feliz cómo nunca antes.

-Te amo –

Susurrado, casi sin sonar. Duo lo escuchó perfectamente.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡¡Holitas!! **¿Cómo andan gente?, como mencioné allá arriba (u,u) esto debió haberse publicado en el día de San Valentín, y ser debidamente continuado el 14 de Marzo (Día Blanco). Pero motivos de fuerza mayor (Universidad) me impidieron cumplir mi objetivo, o bueno, casi no cumplirlo, porque hoy se los traigo listo, esperando sus opiniones.

Este One-shot (si gente, es one-shot) fue dividido en dos partes. Porque a mi parecer quedaba muy largo para subirlo en un solo capítulo (xD je), espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado, por cierto, el Día de San Valentín esta pensado para que se celebre cómo lo hacen en Japón, es decir, sólo las chicas entregan chocolate ese día (xD), es por eso que se ve tan raro que Duo esté allí con su chocolate (que era de Hilde) y es también, el porqué todos son tan odiosos con él.

En cuando a Heero y el desenlace tan: _O.o' ¿De qué me perdí?_, tiene su coherente explicación (espero) en la siguiente entrega, que será subida, si es que no hay ningún contratiempo, cuando Insólita Predilección sea actualizada, estoy esperando algunos review mientras termino de perfilar el siguiente capítulo JOJOJO.

Bien, este fanfic esta dedicado con todo mi cariño a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi laberinto de fanfic: **gracias por leer Insólita Predilección**, y especialmente (Y es que hay que reconocer los méritos xD) a quiénes al término de cada capítulo se toman la molestia de darle clic al botoncito y dejarme un review, **muchísimas gracias por dejarme review**.

Ahora, si la historia les gustó, la odiaron, desean que me valla de la sección Gundam Wing (xD que eso no, no me boten, mejoraré) o si simplemente les encantó (lo espero sinceramente), me encantaría recibir sus comentarios :)

**¿Clic al botoncito?**

**:3 **


	2. Terminemos por el principio

**Lean notas de la autora al final, porfa :D**

**Parte Única:**

**_Terminemos por el principio._**

**-Escrito Segundo-**

**H**eero se preciaba por ser una persona útil. Bien, decir acaso _útil_, simple en su signicado, era subestimar las verdaderas habilidades del Yuy. Porque este increíble hombre podía hacer _casi _cualquier cosa.

_Casi._

Observó con el seño fruncido todos los materiales esparcidos por la mesa, los que habían caído, los que estaban quemados y los que definitivamente no sabía que eran luego del penoso esfuerzo que hizo por mezclarlos con otros.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, y justo después notó que no fue lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho. Juró en un murmullo, sus ojos cobalto, adquiriendo un peligroso brillo.

Cuidadosamente, levantó los moldes de _acero inoxidable_ que una entusiasta muchachita le había vendido en el supermercado, los estudió con cuidado y se encontró con un gran _dis-lema._

¿Corazones o cuadrados?

_Diablos._

**_Terminemos por el principio._**

**-Escrito Segundo-**

**Acerca de los sucesos ocurridos luego de la inesperada declaración de Heero Yuy.**

**(Y de porqué Yuy fue a comprar moldes a un supermercado)**

Sonriente en su refugio, Heero se sintió feliz cómo nunca antes.

-Te amo –

Susurrado, casi sin sonar. Duo lo escuchó perfectamente.

Debilitado por la declaración, cómo sino lo creyera, Duo envolvió en una abrazo ansioso el cuello del ojiazul, apretando con fuerza, lanzando una carcajada divertida, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Heero, murmurando ligera y suavemente.

-¡Te amo también, Heero!-

Yuy alzó una mano gentil, acarició sutilmente las hebras castañas, y pronto se encargó de corresponder el alegre y _asfixiante_ abrazo de Duo.

Toda la población estudiantil fue testigo fiel del _secreto_ momento.

Duo sólo les sacó la lengua.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Heero jamás se imaginó, que ser novio de alguien, era tan… bueno, tan _difícil_. Y es que Duo, era su primer y último novio. Y Heero, que jamás había expresado sus emociones de manera romántica, se guiaba únicamente por el instinto, y el entusiasmo de la sonrisa de su pareja.

Había sido un largo camino de explicaciones para con el trenzado, porque, _extrañamente _creía que él y Relena, formaban algún tipo de de relación, de carácter amorosa.

Yuy no pudo evitar un estremecimiento escalofriante.

Y es que _absolutamente todos_ habían malinterpretado sus acciones desde un comienzo.

Cuando a un Heero de apenas trece años de edad, le comunicaron amablemente, que Relena Darlian, iba a ser su prometida, esposa a futuro, su emoción fue tanta que no pudo replicar. Y en ese preciso momento, decidió, que iba a ser la primera orden que desobedecería, porque a Heero, le gustaba Duo Maxwell.

Inteligentemente, había aceptado cumplir todos los caprichos de la Darlian _hasta _que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera valerse de su propia fortuna, y lejos de los impuestos de su familia.

Eso, contrariamente a lo que esperaba le había traído varios problemas, porque Relena, engreída, altiva y creída, creía que su autosuficiencia podría opacar la personalidad de Yuy, convirtiéndolo en su adorno favorito, un objeto de sus estantes millonarios, que le sirviera para aumentar su secreta egolatría.

Y Heero lo soportaba todo con el rostro serio, observando disimuladamente el rostro de cierto castaño, escuchando y deleitándose en su risa, protegiéndose en su cariño creciente.

_Había sido tan difícil._

Pero había valido la pena, porque desde que Heero había cumplido los catorce, un cuidadoso y _azul _paquete aparecía discreto en su casillero, relleno de deliciosos chocolates caseros. Y eran extremamente sabrosos, sólo porque Heero sabía que Duo era quien se los dejaba tranquilamente, cada día de San Valentín. Eran los únicos que le importaba recibir además.

Era cruelmente divertido ver cómo Relena levantan una ceja inquisitiva cuando lo veía comiendo chocolate, y dudaba seriamente si aquellos eran los _suizos _que había enviado cuidadosamente a su casillero. Heero simplemente la observaba y fruncía el seño.

La rubia, alterada y visiblemente molesta solía cruzar los brazos y sonreír hipócritamente.

Gracias a eso, se había creado el absurdo rumor de que eran una _amorosa _pareja feliz, pero Heero no estaba preocupado por decir nada al respecto, sería una muestra de que le preocupaba (aunque sea un poco) cualquier vulgar chisme con Relena. Y no había mentira más grande que decir, que la rubia y él se amaban pasionalmente y en las narices de medio universo.

Aquel año Heero cumplía la mayoría de edad, y más confiado se había levantado dispuesto a encontrar a Duo llevando chocolate, y a decirle cuáles eran sus sentimientos. A besarlo, mejor dicho.

Pero cuando llegó, una gran cantidad de gente obstruía la entrada y haciéndose paso entre ellas vio algo que jamás hubieses esperado ver.

Delante del casillero de Relena, con _SU _paquete azul, contiendo _SUS _chocolates de San Valentín, _SU _Duo Maxwell estaba delante de la rubia, y al parecer, por lo que escuchaba, tratando de darle _SU _regalo del catorce de Febrero.

_Inaudito._

Una furia creciente llenando cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo, caminando rápidamente delante de Duo, empujando ligeramente a Relena en el proceso.

_-¿Esos chocolates son tuyos? – preguntó, una nota de leve irritación en su voz._

Sintiéndose miserable, Heero espero por primera vez que todo fuese un error.

_-¿No? – dijo inseguro. _

La incertidumbre en el castaño no hizo más que enfurecerlo.

_-¿Son tuyos? –_

Y sintió como su cerebro gritaba fuertemente: _Eres mío, solamente mío, de nadie más._

_-¿Y qué, si son míos? –_

Heero se dio cuenta de la incredulidad en el brillo amatista de Duo, una casi sensación de paz llenándolo, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando el trenzado alzó la barbilla desafiante, mirándolo con desprecio.

_-Vámonos Relena – volteó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando de reojo a un también enfadado Duo – No te acerques –_

Molesto como nunca antes, Heero supo en ese instante que Duo nunca lo amó, al trenzado le gustaba Relena, pero no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, Relena jamás se acercaría a Duo, él se aseguraría de eso.

Había tenido suficiente, su paciencia, que era poca, se había agotado. Simple y con frescura, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, y no se arrepentía de eso.

No lo hacía porque Heero, se había equivocado. Duo, de verdad, le correspondía.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Era la tarde del trece de Marzo, era martes y Heero esperaba pacientemente a que Duo saliera del salón y se encontrara con él, para que se pudieran ir a casa.

Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, recostando su espalda en la pared en una pose arrogante, vio de reojo a dos chicos que _murmuraban _nada sutilmente sobre el catorce de Marzo, _que casualidad_, mañana.

-¡Te digo Kaho-chan, Kyou-kun estaba mirando para acá! –

-¡Uso (mentira)¡Kyou-kun jamás me regalaría chocolate!-

Heero alzó una ceja, y las miró curioso.

-¿Por qué dices eso¡Te aseguro que te lo dará! –

-Yo no le gusto, además tú sólo estas feliz porque Akihiro-kun dijo que te traería chocolate blanco-

-¡Pues claro que estoy feliz por eso!- la chica sonrió brillantemente - ¡Sino me lo regalara sería un idiota! Soy su novia después de todo-

Heero sintió un escalofrío estúpido recorriéndole la espalda. ¿Qué de especial podría tener un catorce de Marz…?

_Mierda._

-Espero tener un Día Blanco feliz – suspiró Kaho.

_¡Mierda!_

Sintiendo por primera vez en su vida algo parecido a la histeria, Heero corrió elegantemente por los pasillos de la escuela. Si se apresuraba, quizá encontraría chocolate blanco que comprar.

Cuando Duo salió de su clase y no vio a Heero en ninguna parte un enojo parecido, sólo _parecido _a la furia llenó su puño izquierdo.

_¡Estúpido Yuy!_

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Heero estaba incómodo, y cuando se sentía así, solía no hablar mucho (Jáh!), bien, _no hablar mucho_, en el sentido de pararse y ver las cosas total y herméticamente callado.

Se sentía decepcionado, porque era la tienda número treinta y cuatro que visitaba, y, _que gran sorpresa_, no había chocolate blanco que regalar. Había chocolate negro, pero regalar chocolate negro en el día blanco, no le pareció muy inteligente.

Suspiró entristecido mientras sostenía una deliciosa caja de chocolate negro (que no pensaba regalar) y decidió que al menos podría guardarla para dársela a Duo en otra ocasión, quizá el quince de Marzo. _¡Feliz día no Blanco Duo!_, se sintió estúpido con el pensamiento.

Estaba tan ensimismado en el producto entre sus dedos, que no notó que una muchacha de escandalosas coletas rosas le sonreía desde hacía unos segundos.

-¿Yuy-sempai? –

Heero estuvo a punto de dar un respingo. Volteó ligeramente el rostro y escudriñó la figura de la muchacha que le sonreía descaradamente.

-¿Vas a regalarle chocolate a Relena-sempai?-

Heero le lanzó una mirada helada. Diciéndole lo insignificante que le parecía en ese momento.

-¡Bromeo¡No tienes que mirarme así! – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Yuy puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a ignorarla, justo cuando ella alcanzó su chaqueta y tironeó ligeramente.

-Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir chocolate blanco-

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, un brillo de agradecimiento adornando los ojos cobalto.

La chica lanzó un suspiro ridículamente cursi y le sonrió animadamente, sintiéndose muy feliz.

-Ya que es imposible que consigas chocolate blanco, porque mejor no lo haces tú – dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla – No es tan difícil, y sólo necesitas tres ingredientes –

Heero alzó una ceja sarcástica.

-Era una sugerencia –

Heero suspiró derrotado y cedió.

-¿Qué ingredientes necesito? –

-Mmm… manteca de cacao, leche y azúcar – dijo sonriente.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo prepararlo?-

-Err… Creo que tienes que añadirle azúcar a la leche, y luego va la manteca de cacao-

-¿Crees?-

-¡Tú no estas ayudando! –

Mirada helada de parte de Heero.

-Err… bien, también puedes comprarle flores –

Heero cerró los ojos en evidente fastidio.

-¿Dónde encuentro los ingredientes? –

-¡Por aquí! – dijo la chica mientras se colgaba de su brazo, una sonrisa satisfecha cubrió su rostro.

Heero se mantuvo rígido y decidió aguantar el pegajoso agarre sólo porque perdería tiempo si decidía buscar él mismo.

Luego de una media hora y de que Heero hubiese comprado mucho de todo (xD) lo que necesitaba para la preparación, él y la misteriosa muchacha salieron del supermercado.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando Duo los vio. Porque, después de una inicial furia, el trenzado había comenzado a imaginar lamentables acontecimientos, _¿Y si Heero estaba lastimado?_, así que histérico había ido a buscarlo.

Y miren con quién lo encontraba. Con una _mocosa_, fea, enana y con coletas _rosas_, que además, estaba _colgada _del brazo de **SU **novio. Pero Heero no parecía estar soltándose.

_¡Idiota!_

Molesto, Duo se dio la vuelta e hizo el camino hasta su casa en menos de cinco minutos.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Más tranquilo en su hogar, Heero separó los ingredientes y comenzó un infructuoso intento de preparar chocolate blanco.

Después de cinco masas espesas, tres diluidos oscuros, y de haberse quedado sin manteca de cacao, Yuy decidió, que sí, que era un _in-útil_ para cocinar chocolate.

Miró resignado el hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, que deslumbrantes estaban salvas y sanas en un florero sobre la mesa de su comedor.

Lo único que había logrado hacer, eran dos chocolates, uno en forma de corazón, y otro en forma de cuadrado, que para su desgracia, eran los únicos en su especie, que le habían quedado medianamente bien. Peor aún, no sabía si el sabor era el adecuado.

-¿Tú crees que le guste Wing? –

Heero le lanzó una mirada seria a su figura de acción, y supo que esta le daba una respuesta afirmativa.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Duo se sentía absurdamente mal. Bien, _absurdamente_ era cuestionable, porque tenía muchas razones para sentirse mal.

Cuando, por costumbre, arribó muy temprano a la escuela, encontró a la _mocosa _de las coletas hablando con otras dos chicas más sobre **SU **Heero. Y estuvo de estamparla contra la pared cuando oyó algo realmente curioso.

-¡Entonces Yuy-sempai tuvo una cita contigo! – chilló una de sus amigas.

-¡No Kaho-chan, pero casi! – estrellas fugaces brillando en sus ojos.

_Heero jamás tendría una cita contigo. _Duo apretó el puño.

-¡¿Entonces que pasó?! –se entusiasmó Chiaki.

-¡Yuy-sempai iba a comprar chocolate¡Estaba tan absolutamente encantador con esa mirada triste! – gritó emocionada.

_ESA mirada triste es MIA ¬¬_. Duo arrugó la nariz en molestia.

-¡Es tan romántico¿Y que hizo cuando supo que no había más? –

Duo sonrió alegremente. _JÁH_, así que Heero no hacía las cosas tan perfectamente cómo él creía.

-¡Iba a comprar del negro! –

Una gota resbaló por la frente del trenzado.

-¡¡Yuy-sempai es tan perfecto!!- gritaron las tres a la vez.

Duo ya se iba a retirar, cuando la chica dijo algo importante.

-¡Exacto¡Compró ingredientes para preparar el mismo el chocolate! –

Duo ya no se percató de los chillidos y suspiros emocionados de las tres muchachas. Así que Heero había ido a comprarle chocolate, y como no había encontrado nada, lo iba a hacer el mismo.

_¡Aggg¡¿Por qué Heero es tan perfecto?!_

Sintiéndose el ser más miserable del planeta, Duo caminó arrepentido hasta su salón.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

De pronto, sin avisar, imprevisto y completamente maravilloso. Un enorme y _blanco _ramo de rosas blanca apareció delante de sus ojos, alejando su tristeza.

_Me gustan más estas que las rojas._

Duo sonrió felizmente, cogió inmediatamente el ramo y lo olió, extasiándose en el aroma delicioso que los pétalos desprendían, enterrando su rostro en la suavidad de las rosas.

Heero lo observó divertido, alzó una mano y acarició los rizos castaños con cariño.

-¡Gracias Heero! – dijo un momento antes de tirarse encima del ojiazul, que contento, lo recibió en sus brazos.

Por la rapidez del movimiento Heero casi soltó el paquete que tenía en la otra mano, uno que Duo le quitó hábilmente.

-¿Chocolates para mí? – Dijo burlón - ¿Por qué no me los habías dado? – hizo un gracioso puchero.

-No me diste tiempo, _baka_ –

-¡No me digas _baka_, Heero!- dijo en fingida molestia.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad – dijo Heero, y se acercó suavemente a darle un beso en la mejilla – Lo siento –

Duo adquirió un escandaloso color bermellón y fingiendo estar completamente normal abrió apresurado el paquete en sus manos.

-¡Chocolate negro! – dijo con verdadera alegría - ¡Gracias Heero, son mis favoritos!-

Yuy pareció estar invadido por la duda unos instantes, corto el tiempo antes de que sacara una caja mucho más pequeña de uno de los bolsillos del saco del colegio.

Decorada con un sencillo lazo blanco, adentro había dos chocolates. Uno en forma de corazón y otro en forma de cuadrado.

Duo los miró por unos segundos antes de comérselos a velocidad de la luz. Aún con los restos de chocolate en la boca le sacó la lengua a Heero mientras le decía en un sonido imposible de interpretar lo deliciosos que estaban.

Heero sonrió maliciosamente, tomó a Duo se la cintura y lo jaló con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, provocando que el trenzado tirara la caja ya vacía entre sus manos.

-Lo probaré de otra manera –

Puso una mano en el cuello de Duo antes de besarlo. Las inocentes amatistas del trenzado se cerraron inmediatamente, su cuerpo gustoso de apretarse sensualmente con el de los ojos cobalto.

Suavemente, Heero se dedicó a atormentar la boca del castaño, succionado ligeramente, enrojeciendo el labio inferior antes de meterse furtivamente en la suavidad calidad _y con sabor a chocolate_ que lo esperaba impaciente.

Separándose cuando el deseo no morir asfixiados se hizo urgente, Heero inmediatamente sonrió con arrogancia.

-Estaban deliciosos –

-Engreído – dijo Duo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Acercando ligeramente a su cuello, Heero susurró con amor.

-A happy White Day, Duo –

La sonrisa boba no pudo ser borrada del rostro del Maxwell durante largas semanas.

**FIN. **

**(No es verdad xD)**

**Notas de la Autora: **

**¡Wenas! **Espero que esta penúltima entrega haya sido de su agrado xD, creo que he dejado todo bastante claro esta vez xD aún sí, si tienen cualquier duda, no se olviden de hacérmelo llegar, en todo caso, creo que todo quedo como un final feliz xD JOJOJO.

Falta un mini-shot más, que se titula: **_El día en que Relena entendió el significado del Día Blanco. _**No se preocupen, aunque es la protagonista del siguiente capítulo, que para que mentirles, es una crueldad para con la rubia (humor fino… creo xDDD) contiene el ansiado Lemmon entre Heero y Duo JOJOJO. La verdad es que ese capítulo es meramente opcional (por eso puse 'Fin' en este), si desean que lo publique, pueden decírmelo en sus review, yo los estaré esperando ansiosamente xD.

¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho JOJOJO!, nunca me ha gustado poner los títulos en inglés, especialmente porque yo escribo en español. Pero debido a que Duito es un lindo yankee (xD) me pareció muy adecuado que Heero (que es japonés, DÚH!) le dijera lo último en inglés u.u, espero que nadie me patee por eso xD

Por cierto, disculpen mi ineptitud para poder describir mejor el proceso de preparación del chocolate blanco. Pero en su mayoría me guié por mi madre, que me decía los ingredientes pero que andaba muy ocupada para explicarme que se supone que es lo que se hace para lograr el producto uu por lo que me tuve que inventar varias cosas xD. Así que el disclaimer para mi mamá, que me dijo los ingredientes, y también para mí, que me inventé el proceso xD.

En todo caso, gracias por leer, ) espero recibir sus opiniones sobre este humilde capítulo (más largo que el anterior xD).

**_Respuesta a los review:_**

**¡LES EXPRESO MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS!, **lamento muchísimo no poder contestar los review que me han dejado, y es que me he quedado con las ganas porque hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirles personalmente a cada quién, y debido al tiempo no he podido hacerlo. Debido a que tardaré un poco (más bien mucho) en mi siguiente entrega, me hubiese gustado contestarles, pero tengo que irme a dormir porque mañana salgo a un trabajo de campo que me va a durar todo el día y sino lo acabo y recibo una mala calificación, ya podemos vernos nunca.

Realmente siento mucho no poder contestarles, pero esto no se va a quedar así, en la siguiente entrega, que espero sea más larga que esta (que es larga xD JOJOJO), me encargaré de responder todas las dudas del anterior y el actual capítulo, por lo cual les pido de todo corazón que no se olviden de dejarme un review con su opinión y aceptando mis disculpas u.u que realmente no quería dejarlos al aire.

Espero no haber fastidiado a nadie, si es así, como he repetido varias veces, le hago llegar mi descargo por mi desconsideración por este capítulo que siento incompleto sin la comunicación autor-lector terminada.

En todo caso, prometo compensárselos ;)

**¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO¡REITERO MI AGRADECIMIENTO PARA LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME UN REVIEW Y PARA QUIENES LEYERON LA HISTORIA! **

**¿Clic al botoncito?**

**:3 **


End file.
